1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the design of lawnmower blades and, more particularly, is concerned with a lawnmower blade with outer leading side cutting edges and angled end cutting edges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary lawnmower blades in widespread use at the present time typically cut grass only at straight cutting edges defined along outer sections of their leading sides. This method of cutting grass creates a chopping effect and has a tendency to push grass down in front of the advancing blade, which frequently causes mowers to stall in heavy growth. This chopping effect may also bruise blades of grass as it cuts and thus can be detrimental to the health of the lawn. To perform satisfactorily, these blades also require frequent re-sharpening of the cutting edges. Most lawnmowers also require the user to collect or bag the cut grass.
Various proposals in the prior art have to a limited extent addressed improving the effectiveness of lawnmower blades in cutting and mulching grass. These proposals have focused on variations in the arrangements of blades and changes in serration configurations on the cutting edges. Representative examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,621 to Zavarella, U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,896 to Watkins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,524 to Guetterman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,541 to Henry, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,037 to Deans et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,708 to Mensing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,407 to Pattee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,268 to Barrera, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,820 to Willsie and U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,725 to Meinerding.
While each of these proposals may provide advantages in specific ways, many of them are complex and only do so to a limited extent. Consequently, a need still exists for a simple and practical solution for the improvement of lawnmower blade cutting and mulching of grass with general application.